


5,000 miles

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimo, że najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa umawia się z najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego od miesięcy, oni poznają się tylko tydzień przed przeprowadzką Harry’ego do Brazylii.<br/>To nie powstrzymuje rzeczy od rozwinięcia się.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5,000 miles

**Author's Note:**

> Dwie pierwsze części przetłumaczone są przez Chanel, a ostatnia przeze mnie :)

**Manchester, Anglia**

_i._

Louis sięga po swoją paczkę papierosów i wyciąga jednego. Kilkukrotnie próbuje wprawić w ruch zapalniczkę, aż pojawia się lekki płomyk, wystarczający do odpalenia papierosa, po czym szybko gaśnie. Bicie jego serca, jego oddech są prawie stabilne. Prawie normalne. Wciąż jednak jego ciało buzuje.

Zaciąga się dymem. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że lecisz do Brazylii.

Harry leży koło niego. Spocony i wiotki, patrzy na sufit, a łańcuszek z Jezusem spoczywa luźno na jego brodzie. Chwilę temu krzyż stykał się z klatką piersiową Louisa, a członek Harry'ego był głęboko w jego wnętrzu. – Ja również, – Kącik jego ust unosi się. – nie wierzę, że to w końcu się dzieje.

Louis wypuszcza dym przez nos. – Jak długo zamierzasz tam zostać?

Przewracając się na bok, Harry układa głowę na dłoni, a jego łydka wplata się w wolną przestrzeń między nogami Louisa. – Nie wiem, trzy miesiące? - Trąca tatuaż szatyna palcem wskazującym, leniwie obrysowując słowa rozproszone na jego klatce piersiowej. - Może tydzień? Tak naprawdę jestem przerażony.

\- Czym? - pyta Louis, oferując papierosa Harry'emu.

Odmawia, kręcąc głową. - Wiesz, gdy naprawdę, naprawdę chcesz coś zrobić i wtedy pewnego dnia to się zdarza i zdajesz sobie sprawę…, że nie jest to tak dobre jak myślałeś, że będzie. Dochodzi do ciebie, że czekanie i pragnienie było lepsze niż rzecz sama w sobie.

Louis zmiesza dystans między ich głowami i całuje policzek Harry'ego, czubek jego nosa, czoło, wszędzie poza ustami. - To nie stanie się w tym przypadku.

Kamuflując uśmiech Harry naciska opuszkami palców na bok Louisa w niezręcznym, jednostronnym uścisku. Pozostają nieruchomo oddychając nikotyną z tytoniowej tubki. Nieruchomi i milczący, zawinięci w pościel Harry'ego. Louis nonszalancko upuszcza popiół na stolik nocny chłopaka.

Harrry wstaje i wciąga na siebie dresy, po czym rozsuwa żaluzje wpuszczając pozostałości po nocy, całe drobne, niebieskie niebo, które pojawia się, jako zapowiedź słońca. Wszystko, co widzi Louis to gniewne linie na plecach Stylesa. Czerwone, szerokie linie, jego długie nogi, pasma włosów chcące przekroczyć granicę ramion.

Louis kończy papierosa, gdy Harry wraca z dwoma parującymi kubkami i podaje jeden szatynowi. Spoglądając na zawartość Louis marszczy nos – Nie lubię kawy.

Zatrzymując się, Harry mówi, - Mam herbatę. Nastawię tylko wodę…

\- Nieee – Louis odstawia kubek na stolik i łapie dłoń Harry'ego, by pociągnąć go w przód, delikatnie i ostrożnie, by nie wylać na siebie jego kawy. - Wracaj do łóżka.

Harry początkowo siada na materacu, po czym układa resztę ciała wzdłuż jego. Otwiera ramiona zapraszając Louisa do swojego pokrzepiającego ciepła. Szatyn poddaje się łatwo, dopasowując ciało do boku chłopaka. – Wiesz, co jest całkowicie do bani? - mamrocze Louis z ustami przyciśniętymi do jednego z tatuaży Harry'ego.

\- Co?

Ciepłe palce śledzą wypukłości kręgosłupa Louisa i łopatki. - Że poznałem cię ostatniego tygodnia. Niall i Zayn umawiają się przez ile? Cholerne cztery miesiące.

Ponad jego głową słychać chichot. - To wina Zayna, wiesz? Był zbyt przerażony, by poznać przyjaciół Nialla. I nie mogę go winić.

Układając się wygodniej na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, szatyn wzdycha. Palce chłopaka zmierzają delikatnie ku górze, by zatopić się we włosach Louisa i pociągnąć za nie lekko, – Ja właściwie jestem wdzięczny – Louis wydaje zduszony okrzyk i Harry ponownie się śmieje – Jestem wdzięczny, że mogłem poznać cię, zanim wyjechałem do Brazylii.

\- Mogliśmy spotkać się wcześniej, mogliśmy…

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale, – Harry podnosi głowę szatyna poprzez mocniejsze pociągnięcie za włosy. Pierwsze promienie słońca odbijają się w zielonych tęczówkach. – prawda?

Serce Louisa przyśpiesza. Przytakuje i niweluje przestrzeń między ich ustami, by rozproszyć siebie od szalonego tętna. Po sekundzie odsuwa się, kręcąc głową – Ugh, pocałunki kawowe.

*

\- Przysięgnij, że będziemy w kontakcie.

Louis wgapia się w rozbudowane plecy Harry'ego. Nie chce przestać z nim rozmawiać. Nie ważne czy będzie po drugiej stronie oceany, Louis będzie szczęśliwy z zaledwie kilkoma zdaniami. Tak długo jak Harry wciąż będzie z nim rozmawiał, wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Poświęcę się dla ciebie.

Sposób, w jaki Harry wpasował się w jego życie jest dziwny. Odkąd się poznali (sześć dni temu) nie przestali się kontaktować. Stał się częścią życia Louisa wraz ze swoimi zabawnymi SMS-ami i zdjęciami, których szatyn nie próbował nawet pojąć rozumem. Harry będzie miał cały nowy kontynent do odkrycia… to Louis powinien prosić do o jakiekolwiek przysięgi.

Harry uśmiecha się przez ramię, gdy kończy pakować bagaże do taksówki. Chwilę później przyciąga Louisa do ciasnego uścisku. – Będę za tobą tęsknił. Naprawdę, będę.

Louis wdycha zapach jego mydła, wciąż świeży na skórze od prysznica, który wzięli razem. - Ja będę tęsknił za twoim głupim kubkiem – szepce szatyn w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

Chłopak śmieje się w ramię Louisa, nisko i długo. Moment później Louis odchyla się wystarczająco, by zobaczyć twarz Harry'ego. Przez jego głowę przelatuje myśl: to ostatni raz, gdy widzę twoją twarz na długi, długi czas. Stara się, więc zatrzymać w pamięci wszystkie drobne: rysy jego twarzy, ostre kości policzkowe, kształt ust, jego nos, to jak jedno oko ma mniejsze niż drugie, małe znamię przyozdabiające jego twarz.

Na sekundę odrywa swój wzrok, tylko na sekundę, by rozeznać się w ich otoczeniu. Naprzeciw gorącu poranka nie ma nikogo. Louis oblizuje usta i zanim może cokolwiek zrobić, czuje smak warg Harry'ego na sobie. Jego usta przyklejone do ust szatyna, jego język szukający drugiego języki, jego ramiona ciasno owinięte dokoła Louisa.

Pocałunek pozostawia szatyna bez oddechu, przylgniętego do koszulki Harry'ego. Nie chce mówić _żegnaj,_ gdyż to zbyt szorstkie i ostateczne. Jak gdyby Harry mógł wsiąść do tej taksówki i nigdy więcej nie wracać do Anglii, zniknąć z jego życia na dobre. Chłopak całuje go jeszcze raz w usta, oba policzki i szyję.

\- Okej – mamrocze – Porozmawiamy niedługo.

Louis przytakuje. A potem przygląda się jak Harry odchodzi.

_ii._

Niefortunne.

To słowa, które opisują ostatnie miesiące życia Louisa: niefortunne.

To niefortunne, że Harry jest po drugiej stronie oceanu i Louis może zobaczyć go tylko przez jego konto na Instagramie. I tylko wtedy, gdy Harry opublikuje zdjęcie siebie, a nie krajobrazu. To niefortunne, że Harry ma okropne połączenie z Internetem i szatyn nie może usłyszeć jego głosu lub zobaczyć jego twarzy przez Skype.

Najbardziej jednak niefortunny jest fakt, że Louis rzadko ma okazję złapać Harry'ego online. Musza rozmawiać przez stosy e-maili i zdarza się to raz w tygodniu. Harry mówi Louisowi praktycznie wszystko, co zdarzyło się z Brazylii. Opisuje nowy dom, nowych znajomych, dwie nowe pracę, jako nauczyciel angielskiego. Louis nie sądzi, że chłopak chce wiedzieć o jego beznadziejnym etacie lub życiu bez zainteresowań. Więc szatyn wysyła mu wiadomości o małych, przyziemnych rzeczach, które wydarzyły się w bieżącym tygodniu. Komentuje pogodę, filmy, które oglądał lub plotki, które usłyszał przy fontannie.

To bezużyteczne. Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, gdyż wie, że to wywołuje uśmiech na cudownej twarzy Harry'ego.

Wtedy pewne słowo zaczyna pojawiać się w e-mailach Stylesa: _saudades._

*

Po trzech miesiącach Harry nie wraca do Anglii i Zayn zamieszkuje z Niallem. Osadzają się w mieszkaniu Harry'ego.

Miejsce nie wygląda już dłużej jakby należało do Stylesa. Zapach kwiatowych świeczek zniknął i zastąpiony został wonią pudełek pizzy i seksu. Wszędzie porozrzucane są ubrania, skarpetki i bielizna.

Jednak pokój Harry'ego wciąż jest taki sam. Dokładnie taki, jaki zostawił przed wyjazdem. Louis zamyka oczy i przypomina sobie ostatni raz, gdy był w tym łóżku, owinięty wokoło Harry'ego, całujący Harry'ego, obserwujący ubierającego się Harry'ego, wylatującego z Anglii. I on…

Louis nie może siebie powstrzymać, jego palce same odnajdują numer chłopaka. Rozmowa kosztować będzie fortunę, lecz nie ma nic przeciwko. Naprawdę nie ma. Jest w pokoju Harry'ego, otoczony przez widmo zapachu Harry'ego i jego głos zaczyna blaknąć w głowie Louisa.

Siada na materacu i czeka. Nie zastaje niczego poza radiową ciszą.

\- Hej – mówi Harry – Hej Lou.

Louis wskakuje na łóżko – Hej, zgadnij gdzie jestem.

\- Będę odważny i powiem, że w Brazylii, lecz to byłoby zbyt surrealistyczne.

Louis nie chce czytać między wierszami. Wie, dlaczego Harry to powiedział: pewnego razu Niall Horan obudził się okropnie tęskniąc za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Harrym Stylesem. Zbudził swojego chłopaka Zayna Malika i oboje zarezerwowali najtańszy lot do Brazylii, by spędzić weekend z chłopakiem. Harry Styles, rozgoryczony nieobecnością Louisa Tomlinsona, wysłał mu e-maila zatytułowanego, DLACZEGO _NIE PRZYJECHAŁEŚ Z NIMI?_ Louis nie chce czytać między wierszami, jednak jego serce robi fikołka w klatce piersiowej.

\- Jestem w twoim pokoju, - mówi Louis – w starym pokoju.

\- I jak wygląda?

\- Tak jak go zostawiłeś. - Louis rozgląda się dookoła sypialni i uśmiecha się – Twoja rzecz do wiązania we włosach wciąż leży na stoliku nocnym.

Po kilku sekundach Harry chichocze – Dobrze. Moja pościel pachnie jak ty.

Louis zagryza wargę, potrząsając głową – Będąc szczerym śmierdzi jak kaczka.

Po drugiej stronie linii słychać głosy. Głosy i dziecięcy śmiech. - Lou, muszę iść. Będziemy śpiewać sto lat.

\- Kolejne urodziny?

\- Tak, możesz w to uwierzyć? Nie wnoszę jednak sprzeciwu, lubię opychać się tymi wszystkimi urodzinowymi słodkościami.

\- Och, wiem, – Pamięta niezliczoną ilość e-maili, które otrzymał od chłopaka opowiadające o wszystkich słodkich rzeczach, jakie podają na urodzinach w Brazylii – ty tłuścioszku.

Harry śmieje się, a dźwięk ten rozgrzewa Louisa od stóp do głów – Hej, nauczyłem się jak robić _brigadeiro_.

\- Jeszcze raz, co to?

\- Czekoladowe trufle.

\- Zrobisz mi takie pewnego dnia?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Ponownie słuchać głos i Harry mówi coś po portugalsku. – Cudownie było usłyszeć twój głos. Marzę, bym nie musiał się rozłączać.

\- Tak… tak to…

\- Żegnaj Lou. Tęsknie za tobą.

_Niefortunnie._

 

~~~

_iii._

To dzieje się przez zdjęcie na instagramie Harry'ego.

Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko ukazując swoje dołeczki, jest bez koszulki i obejmuje go wytatuowany, opalony na złoto, szczupły mężczyzna, który uśmiecha się tak samo. Louisowi zajmuje moment by naprawdę zobaczyć Harry'ego. To pierwszy raz od miesięcy, gdy widzi jego twarz. On jest… no cóż, wydaje się szczęśliwy, kąciki jego oczu marszczą się i ukrywają zielone tęczówki. Wtedy dopiero patrzy na chłopaka koło niego, na jego palce ułożone na skórze Harry'ego, gdy przytula go jednostronnie. Ogromny uśmiech niemal pożera jego twarz.

Nagle Anglia jest zimniejsza niż była sekundę temu. I w tym momencie, w tym zimnym, zimnym momencie Louis podejmuje decyzję: leci do Brazylii.

Oczywiście mógłby zadzwonić do Harry'ego i zapytać o przystojnego mężczyznę stojącego przy jego boku na jedynym zdjęciu samego siebie, które umieścił w Internecie od czasu wyjazdu. Jednak nie zrobi tego. Zayn nie jest przekonany.

\- Więc – mówi – lecisz do Brazylii, bo zobaczyłeś jego zdjęcie z innym mężczyzną. - siedzi na stoliku nocnym Harry'ego, w ustach ma papierosa. - Czy dobrze zrozumiałem?

Louis mruży oczy na chłopaka kołyszącego nogami – Nie, nie, nie. Ja… - bierze głęboki wdech i obniża ton głosu – Tak.

Zayn odpala papierosa ogniem z zapalniczki i zaciąga się, wydychając dym nad głową. - Nie możesz wysłać mu jeden z tych niekończących się e-maili, które wymieniacie między sobą cały czas? Po prostu, szczerze Louis. Lecisz do Brazylii, by tam złamano ci serce?

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz czy są razem, - Zayn mruga, mruga, mruga. – Niall również powiedział, że nie wie.

W pokoju słychać wodę lejącą się spod prysznica, który bierze blondyn. Stopa Zayna wybija tylko jemu znany rytm. Louis przechodzi z nogi na nogę i krzyżuję ręce na klatce piersiowej. Spogląda przez okno w kuchni, ciemne chmury dekorują szare niebo. Słońce świeci pewnie nad głową Harry'ego w Brazylii.

\- Cóż, spójrz na jasną stronę. Poznam nowy kraj – zwiędnięty kwiat umiejscowiony w kącie parapetu zdaje się spoglądać na Louisa. Jak to nie stało, że nie mieli nawet czasu, by podlać tej biednej rzeczy? Czy może zabrać roślinkę do Brazylii? Louis patrzy na Zayna, jego usta zaciśnięte są w cienką linię – Proszę, nie rób tej miny.

Ponownie zaciąga się papierosem, – Po prostu nie chcę byś skończył zraniony – jego słowa rozprzestrzeniają się wśród dymu.

Louis obejmuje się mocniej. – To zdarzyłoby się tutaj. Tutaj lub w Brazylii, to nie ma znaczenia – mówi szatyn, unikając wzroku przyjaciela. – Co się liczy to fakt, że go zobaczę. Chcę… muszę go zobaczyć.

Bose stopy Zayna lądują na podłodze, gdy podchodzi bliżej obejmując Louisa – Ty pieprzony romantyku. Naprawdę tam lecisz?

Ukrywając twarz w szyi Zayna, Louis wdycha jego papierosowy zapach. Przytakuje.

\- Dobrze, musisz, więc wiedzieć kilka rzeczy.

*

Louis nie zabiera ze sobą roślinki. Nie sądzi, że przerwałby podróż. Wysyła _podlej kwiatka Harry'ego, proszę_ do Zayna i gdy czeka na swój samolot przypomina sobie słowo, które Harry zawsze pisze na końcu swoich e-maili i których nigdy nie sprawdził. Jednak teraz… teraz jest właściwy czas.

Serce Louisa bije naprawdę szybko, gdy wpisuje frazę w wyszukiwarkę.

>   
>  _Saudade_ to portugalskie i galicyjskie słowo, które nie ma odpowiednika w języku angielskim. Opisuje ono stan emocjonalnie głębokiej nostalgii lub melancholii związanej z nieobecnością czegoś lub kogoś, kogo dany osobnik kocha.

 

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazylia**

_i._

Czternaście godzin (głównie spędzonych na próbach zdecydowania czy podróż do Brazylii za Harrym to dobry czy zły pomysł) i jedną długą jazdę taksówką (trwała naprawdę długo, lecz kierowcy udało się sprawić, że było miło. Na początku jego angielski ranił uszy Louisa, lecz kiedy zaczął opowiadać szatynowi o jego małej córeczce i jej pierwszej lekcji w szkole baletowej, Louisa nie obchodził jego akcent oraz fakt, że nie rozumiał niektórych słów) później, Louis zagląda przez otwartą bramę.

Wewnątrz są ludzie: półnagie, bawiące się dzieci i kobiety śpiewające dookoła koszów wypełnionych mokrymi ubraniami, młodsze z nich rozwieszają pranie. Wchodząc głębiej Louis wypatruje tylko Harry'ego. Nie ma go tutaj, Zayn powiedział, że będzie w uczył w szkole.

Zauważa chłopaka, miej więcej w jego wieku. Jego włosy związane są w kucyk, niemal tak samo jak robi to Styles ze swoimi lokami – Hej – mówi Louis, po czym przypomina sobie, że nie zna on najprawdopodobniej angielskiego – Harry?

\- Ele mora na casa 4 _(tł. Mieszka w domu nr 4)_ – mówi chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko i zachęcająco.

Louis zaciska dłonie na paskach swojego plecaka – Przepraszam, nie rozumiem.

\- Ach – Chłopak sygnalizuje mu, by zaczekał – Jo. Jo! Como se diz casa em inglês, mesmo? _(tł. Jeszcze raz, jak mówią po angielsku dom?)_

Drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi przez nie dziewczyna z kręconymi włosami, mająca na sobie tylko górę od bikini i szorty - O quê? _(tł. A co?)_ \- pyta i odwraca się twarzą do Louisa. Na jej ustach obecny jest grzeczny uśmiech - Oi, tá procurando por alguém? _(tł. Hej, kogo szukasz?)_

Zanim Louis może choćby otworzyć usta, odzywa się drugi chłopak - Ele tá procurando pelo Harry. _(tł. Szuka Harry'ego)_

\- Szukasz Harry'ego? - dziewczyna zwraca się do niego po angielsku.

\- Tak. Mieszka tutaj, prawda?

\- Och, cześć, cześć. Tak. Ty musisz być Louis – kobieta pochyla się i całuje go w policzki – Jestem Joana, ale możesz mówić mi Jo. Przepraszam za Marcelo, ssie, jeśli chodzi o mówienie po angielsku. Harry starał się go nauczyć, ale jest beznadziejny.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Jo – Marcelo wciąż na niego patrzy i uśmiecha się, jego usta otwierają się i zamykają jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Nie mówi jednak nic, – Więc Harry jest gdzieś w pobliżu? Ja… nie powiedziałem mu, że przyjadę.

\- Niespodzianka?

Louis przegryza wargę – Coś w tym stylu.

Jo układa dłoń na policzku szatyna, jej uśmiech poszerza się – Będzie szczęśliwy, gdy cię zobaczy, Louis. Był bardzo niezadowolony, kiedy reszta waszych przyjaciół przyleciała, a ty nie.

Louis nie odzywa się, przegryzając dolną wargę jeszcze mocniej i pozwalając Jo prowadzić go przez budynek.

To miejsce: domy, który nie wyglądają dokładnie jak domy, jest kolorowym kwadratem z drewnianymi drzwiami i drewnianymi oknami. Wspinają się po niestabilnych schodach i zatrzymują przed niebieską ścianą.

Jo puka do drzwi, które pomalowane są lekko ciemniejszym odcieniem z czarnym numerem.

\- Sądzę, że go tutaj nie ma – mówi Jo, pukając ponownie. Louis rozgląda się: wszędzie są kwiatki w doniczkach i kociaki śpiące na grzbietach psów. Dziewczyna otwiera drzwi i zagląda do środka – Tak, nie ma go.

\- Sądziłem, że będzie w szkole.

\- Och, nie. Teraz są wakacje.

 _Wakacje?_ \- W środku roku?!

Jo chichocze – To samo zdziwiło Harry'ego.

Schodzą na dół i kończą przy placu, który zdaje się być większy niż inne. Jest więcej okien i dzieci bawiących się na ganku, ubrane tylko w bieliźnie. Wchodzą do środka bez pukania, drzwi są szeroko otwarte dla każdego, kto chciałby tu zawitać.

Jo prowadzi go do kuchni, po drodze mijają salon pełen obrazów różnych świętych, świeczek i różańców. Pachnie tutaj kwiatami.

\- O Harry tá aqui, vó? _(tł. Jest tutaj Harry, babciu?)_ \- pyta Jo starszej pani pochylonej nad kuchenką. Dziewczyna tłumaczy Louisowi – To moja babcia.

\- Sim, minha filha, - mówi babcia Jo, wyjmując z piekarnika blaszkę pełną małych, żółtych kulek. Umieszcza ją nad zlewem - Ele tá regando minhas plantas.

\- Podlewa jej rośliny.

Starsza pani odwraca pomarszczoną twarz i jej delikatny wzrok ląduje na Louisie - Quem é ele? _(tł. Kim on jest?)_

\- É o Louis, vó, - mówi Jo -Aquele que o Harry vive falando. _(tł. To Louis, babciu. Ten, o którym Harry tyle mówi)_

\- Meu deus, que beleza de menino. ( _tł. Mój Boże, ten chłopak jest uroczy)_ \- Kobieta wchodzi w krótką przestrzeń między nimi, utyka na jedną nogę. Sięga dłonią do twarzy Louisa, jej palce są ciepłe i drżą - Você é muito mais bonito do que o Harry disse.

\- Powiedziała, że jesteś o wiele przystojniejszy niż Harry nam opowiadał.

Louis pochyla się w kierunku jej dotyku i uśmiecha się. Dłonie babci Jo mają taką samą moc jak dotyk jego babci, po prostu przesyłają czystą, szczerą miłość do każdej kończyny – Czy Harry o mnie mówi?

\- Cały czas – szepce Jo, unosząc kącik ust w uśmiechu, jak gdyby dzieliła się sekretem.

Serce Louisa mięknie przez sekundę. Tylko przez sekundę a potem… to nic wielskiego. Harry musiał mówić o swoim życiu w Anglii przez cały czas. O rodzinie, przyjaciołach, a Louis jest jednym z nich, więc naturalnie Harry mówił także o nim.

\- Vou passar um cafézinho – odzywa się babcia Jo - Pergunta se ele gosta, Jo. _(tł. Pójdę zrobić kawę, ale zapytaj, jaką lubi, Jo)_

I zanim Jo może otworzyć usta, by powtórzyć Louisowi to, co powiedziała kobieta, pojawia się głos, o którym Louis marzył przez nieskończoną liczbę dni i nocy - Ele não gosta de café, Dona Ana. _(tł. On nie lubi kawy, Dona Ana)_

Włosy Harry'ego przekroczyły już linię ramion i teraz formują się w dzikie loki wokoło jego twarzy. Zobaczenie chłopaka po tylu miesiącach jest jak cud, jak gdyby Louis szedł długi czas przez pustynie i nagle pojawiłaby się oaza tuż przed jego twarzą. Harry nie jest oazą, a Louis nie jest na pustyni. Harry jest realny, jest rzeczywisty, otulony przez słońce, stojący w przejściu.

Idealna reprodukcja najbardziej szalonych snów Louisa. Wciąż jednak umysł szatyna nie może zarejestrować szczerego uśmiechu Harry'ego, nowych tatuaży dekorujących jego skórę, pokręconych końcówek włosów. Jego zielone, zielone oczy patrzą na niego jak gdyby Louis był jedyną osobą w pokoju.

Szatyn stawia pierwszy krok, ale to Harry zamyka wolną przestrzeń między ich ciałami i  przyciąga Louisa do szczelnego uścisku. Mokra klatka piersiowa Harry'ego naprzeciw koszulce Louisa ostudza jego skórę. Po chwili Louisowi kręci się w głowie przez zapach Harry'ego i jego obecność.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że przylatujesz – szepce Harry do ucha szatyna, wysyłając ciarki wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa – Mógłbym odebrać cię z lotniska.

\- Chciałem… myślałem… - Louis śmieje się ze swojej paplaniny i wdycha jeszcze więcej zapachu chłopaka – Niespodzianka.

Harry kładzie dłoń na plecach Louisa – Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Naprawdę się cieszę.

Louis nie chce się odsuwać, nie chcę opuszczać ramion Harry'ego. Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek otrzyma jeszcze szansę, by być tak blisko i w zależności do statusu związku Harry'ego, mogą nie przytulić się nie pożegnanie. Jeśli Harry naprawdę umawia się z przystojnym mężczyzną, Louis prawdopodobnie poleci do Anglii w środku nocy. Nie przemyślał tego jednak, ale tutaj, bezpieczny w ramionach Harry'ego, nie może przejmować się mniej.

Całuje ramię Harry'ego, załamanie szyi i miejsce, gdzie kończy się ramię. Trzy pocałunki. To prawdopodobnie jedyne pocałunki, które Louis otrzyma od chłopaka w Brazylii. Harry również go całuje: delikatnie, w policzek. Cztery pocałunki.

Po tym Harry odsuwa się. Wystarczająco, by rozdzielić ich klatki piersiowe, wciąż pozostaje jednak blisko i spogląda na twarz Louisa. Jego palce przesuwają się po włosach i obrysowują linię kości policzkowych, szczęki.

\- Obciąłeś włosy.

Louis mruga. Jego włosy nie były o wiele dłuższe, gdy ostatni raz widział chłopaka – Ja.. - Jego własna _mama_ nie zauważyła, że Louis był u fryzjera. Odkaszlując, odzywa się – Co babcia Jo powiedziała… wcześniej?

\- Chciała wiedzieć czy lubisz kawę – dłoń Harry'ego znajduje się na jego ramieniu, delikatnie naciskając – Mam trochę herbaty w moim mieszkaniu, nie taką, jaka jest w domu, ale wiesz. Jesteś głodny?

Louis kręci głową. Wolałby wciąż być przytulany przez Harry'ego, lecz… co jeśli jego wysportowany chłopak mieszka tutaj? Co jeśli akurat wejdzie? Szatyn po raz ostatni ściska Harry'ego, po czym opuszcza ramiona – Nie za bardzo, jadłem już na lotnisku.

Harry spogląda na niego nieufnie: brwi zmarszczone i uniesione w geście ciekawości, czerwone wargi lekko rozchylone.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. – mówi Louis – Zayn nauczył mnie jak wskazywać na jedzenie w satysfakcjonujący sposób.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – chichocze. Louis ziewa i przeciera oczy, całe jego ciało staje się ciężki, więc ramiona Harry'ego powracają na jego talię, by powstrzymać go od upadnięcia – Chodź, mam satysfakcjonujące łóżko w moim domu.

 

_ii._

Harry nie kłamał, ma satysfakcjonujące łóżko, lepsze niż te Louisa w Manchesterze. Różnica polega na tym, że Louis nie budzi się z małym czarno-białym kotkiem śpiącym w jego nogach. Czy to kot Harry’ego? Lub jeden z kotów, który tutaj żyje?

Siedząc na materacu, szatyn sięga do ucha kotka i zmniejsza przestrzeń między nimi. – Hej, kolego.

Kot podnosi wzrok i wskakuje na swoje łapki, prawie spadając z krawędzi łóżka. – Ostrożnie – mówi. – Nie zrań się albo Harry mnie zabije

Louis ponownie sięga do jego ucha, ale teraz jego głowa odsuwa się od dotyku chłopaka. Zatrzymuje się i kładzie rękę na plątaninie prześcieradła. Kot podchodzi odrobinę bliżej do Louisa i wycofuje się, decydując się, że to dobry pomysł, aby do niego podejść. To kot Harry’ego. Typowy dziwno-oki kot. Tylko Harry mógłby mieć tak hispterską rzecz. Założy się, że Harry nazwał go Bowie.

Kot klepie kciuk chłopaka i mruczy w jego skórę, dotykając jej swoim ciepłym nosem. – Miau – wspina się na pierś Louisa i kładzie swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. – Miau.

-Musisz być głodny, co? – zabezpieczając kota w swoich ramionach, Tomlinson wstaje i idzie do lodówki Stylesa. – Chodź, znajdziemy ci coś do jedzenia.

Dom Harry’ego jest bardziej sypialnią połączoną z kuchnią. Jest tam łóżko przy drewnianym oknie, mały stolik z papierami i laptop chłopaka. Szafka obok lodówki, kuchenka i zlew koło kolejnego okna; białe drzwi prowadzą do toalety. To wszystko. Miejsce jest małe, prawdopodobnie nieco większe niż sypialnia bruneta w Anglii.

Otwierając lodówkę, Louis znajduje szereg przezroczystych słoików z kolorowymi pokrywkami, wypełnionych zielonymi ziołami i warzywami, wydaje się, że jest to woda, karton mleka, jajka i kilka butelek piwa. Kontrast między lodówką, jaką chłopak zostawił w Anglii a tą, jaką ma w Brazylii jest alarmujący. – Wiesz, gdzie jest Harry?

Kot miauczy. Louis umieszcza go nad zlewem i znajduje spodek w szafce; nalewa mleka i kładzie przy jego głowie. Jest tam niewielka szczelina między zlewem a ścianą, i Louis otwiera okno. Żółte słońce spotyka się z jego twarzą.

Jest tam podwórko: klatka w kącie, wszelkiego rodzaju zielone liście i główki sałaty są w tym samym miejscu, jak kwitnące na czerwono, żółto i biało kwiaty. Na małym drzewie wiszą jagody a następnie, jest tam Harry, co wygląda jak bananowiec. Bananowiec.

Harry, w małych, żółtych spodenkach, pod bananowcem na boso. To najbardziej niesamowita i piękna rzecz, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek widział. To zapiera dech chłopaka. I, w tym momencie, właśnie w tej sekundzie, wie. Było warto przyjeżdżać do Brazylii; nawet, jeśli będzie miał złamane serce na końcu, to jest tego warte.

Kot wije się pod ramieniem szatyna i umieszcza swoje łapki na parapecie, obserwując Harry’ego z Louisem. Jest sam, sięga pęczek bananów z wiszącej kiści. – Czyż nie jest on najprzystojniejszym kolesiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałeś, kocie?

Louis chichocze do siebie i drapie kotka za jego uchem. Mruczy głośno, zamykając swoje dwa różnokolorowe oczy. Harry nie jest tam, gdzie szatyn spogląda z powrotem na podwórko.

Kilka chwil później, drzwi otwierają się, by ukazać Stylesa z rękoma pełnymi bananów i żółtymi kuleczkami z wczoraj. – Widzę, że poznałeś Louisa. – Harry posyła chłopakowi uśmiech. – Kot.

-Nazwałeś go po mnie?

Harry nic nie mówi. Kładzie banany i garnek na stole. Louis, kot skacze i chodzi w kółko wokół jego kostek. Harry nazwał kota po nim – to nic nie znaczy. Loczek prawdopodobnie miał kota z imieniem Zayna, a potem kota z imieniem Nialla, a teraz imię Louisa zostało dane kotu zaraz po nim.

Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło. – Co to?

-Coś małego, zwanego, jako pão de queijo – mówi Harry, kładąc jedną kuleczkę w jego dłoni, jak nagrodę. – Chleb serowy.

-Nie wygląda jak chleb, prawda?

Harry prycha i idzie w kierunku Louisa. Louis wodzi za nim oczami, bez jego zgody, do wybrzuszenia w małych żółtych spodniach bruneta. Nie może odwrócić wzroku, nie, kiedy miał ciężar jego kutasa w swoich ustach i wijącego się pod nim chłopaka.. Jego kutasa w sobie.

Małe, żółte spodenki podchodzą bliżej i oczy szatyna biegną w górę, przebiegając przez tusz i brzuch bruneta, krzyż wiszący na jego szyi, kształt jego ust, blask jego oczu. Serce Louisa łopocze na pełny obraz Harry’ego stojącego naprzeciwko niego.

-Jedz – mówi Harry.

Louis spogląda na chleb serowy, gdy Harry kładzie go przed jego nosem. Musi to zjeść, prawda? Bierze małą, żółtą bułeczkę i bada ją. Następnie, Harry trąca jego brzuch. – Dalej, Lou.

Bierze kęs, chleb serowy trzeszczy pod jego zębami. Nie smakuje za bardzo serem i nie ma konsystencji chleba. Jest-pyszne, cieszy się, że Harry przyniósł ze sobą cały garnek chleba serowego.

 

_iii._

Zamierzają zorganizować przyjęcie dla dzieci i Harry jest odpowiedzialny za tę rzecz z brigadeiro. Louis pamięta czas, kiedy Harry obiecał mu, że sprawi mu brigadeiro, ale robienie tego z Harrym brzmi o wiele lepiej.

Są dwie rzeczy na ich wycieczce do sklepu spożywczego: na ulicy znajduje się wiele motocykli, psów i Louis omal nie wpada na nie dwukrotnie. Harry uratował go od śmierci dwa razy i śmiał się z tego jak bardzo był rozproszony. Jak Louis nie mógł być rozproszonym obok Harry’ego i jego małych, żółtych spodenek? Przynajmniej miał na sobie koszulkę, gdyby nie to, Louis byłby na pewno martwy.

Inną rzeczą jest to: Harry wydaje się najukochańszym chłopakiem. Louis stracił rachubę ilu ludzi zatrzymywało się i rozmawiało z nim, przytulając go, nawet kasjer poświęcił trochę czasu, by porozmawiać ze Stylesem o swojej młodszej córce. Louis nie sądzi, że Harry pasowałby gdzieś indziej, ale tutaj.

I teraz, pomagając brunetowi toczyć gęstą masę czekoladową w małe kulki, szatyn myśli, że Harry, w jakikolwiek sposób, jest singlem.

*

Wysportowany koleś, którego Louis rozpoznaje nazywa się Gustavo. Jest nawet bardziej przystojniejszy i nie jest dupkiem, jakby w jakiś sposób oczekiwał, że byłby nim. Jego angielski nie jest tak dobry jak angielski Jo, ale rozmawia z Louisem. Gustavo rozmawia z nim o piłce nożnej i sprawia, że chłopak czuje się mile widziany w odróżnieniu do reszty sąsiadów Harry’ego. Oczy Gustavo przeskakują to tu, to tam, Louis wie. Wie. Nie ma mowy, że są parą. Gustavo rozmawia z Harrym w ten sam sposób, co Zayn mówi o Niallu: całkowicie oczarowany przez głupie rzeczy, jakie robi. Pełen podziwu i miłości.

Wina spoczywa nad nim, jego myśli nie mogą powstrzymać się od tworzenia scenariuszy z Harrym na górze, jego myśli nie pozwalają mu zapomnieć o tym jak usta chłopaka pasują do jego własnych. To był zły pomysł, aby przyjeżdżać do Brazylii, po tym wszystkim. Wracając do swoich własnych słów – tych, którymi przekonał Zayna – żałuje. Wolałby mieć złamane serce w Anglii. Przynajmniej w Anglii ręce nie swędziałyby go do dotykania, jego usta nie pragnęłyby go całować.

Idealne miejsce, aby miał złamane serce: siedząc na ławce pod bananowcem, obserwując biegające dookoła dzieci, obok chłopaka Harry’ego w ciepłą noc w Brazylii.

Harry wyłania się od śmiejących dzieci z Jo, trzymając małą, papierową torbę. Uśmiecha się do Louisa.

-Gdzie byłeś? – Louis przełyka swoje serce na dół, do żołądka i uśmiecha się.

-W miejscu, przy końcu ulicy. Jo chce, abyś coś zjadł.

-Co to jest? Myślę, że wasza dwójka potajemnie próbuje mnie dokarmić brazylijskim jedzeniem.

Jo kpi zaskoczona, z ręką pełną pierścieni spoczywającą na jej sercu. – Rozszyfrował nasz plan, Harry. Co powinniśmy zrobić?

Harry śmieje się, głośno i emanuuje szczęściem. Louis pragnie, aby mógł śmiać się tak głośno jak on, tak szczęśliwie jak on. Może tylko zdobyć się na uśmiech. To wystarczające.

Biorąc brązowy, perlisty kształt z papierowej torby, brunet oferuje go szatynowi, mówiąc – Pokochasz to.

-Czy jest tutaj coś, czego nie zamierzam pokochać? – Louis unosi jedną brew, smakując tego. Tłuszcz osadza się na jego palcach. Pod okiem Jo i Harry’ego, Louis bierze mały kęs. – Czy to ciasto?

Harry nie wygląda na tak rozbawionego jak Jo. Wzdycha i wyjmuje z portfela dwie monety i kładzie je na dłoni Jo, wydymając wargi. Louis ponownie gryzie, sięgając po pyszną rzecz. Mruczy pod nosem, zapychając swoje usta. To dobre odwrócenie uwagi od Harry’ego.

Jo odchodzi z Gustavo; Harry zastępuje go przy boku Louisa, owijając go swoim ramieniem. Jego ręce dotykają skóry chłopaka, wysyłając dreszcz elektryczności wzdłuż ciała niebieskookiego.

-Co to jest?

-Coxinha. Małe udka. – palce Harry’ego pieszczą nagie ramię szatyna; Louis udaje, że nie jest tego świadomy. – Założyliśmy się, powiedziała, że zaczniesz od czubka tak jak każdy wydaje się to robić. A ja powiedziałem, że zaczniesz od dołu, jak ja.

-Tylko ty zacząłeś od dołu? – Harry kiwnął głową i wzruszył ramionami. – Typowy hipster. Och, chciałem cię o coś zapytać. Jak skończyłeś mieszkając tutaj?

Harry owija swoją rękę wokół nadgarstka Louisa, przyciągając coxinhę bliżej do swoich różowych ust i biorąc ogromnego kęsa. Mały kawałek ciasta utknął w kąciku jego ust; Louis obserwuje jak jego język zbiera to i zapomina, że miał narzekać o Harrym jedzącym jego coxinhę.

-Nie mówiłem ci?

-Co? – Louis potrząsa głową. – Co? Nie. Po prostu powiedziałeś, że się przeprowadziłeś.

-Pamiętasz, że studiowałem portugalski w Anglii, prawda? – Louis kiwa głową. – Poznałem tam Jo, w portugalskiej szkole, była nauczycielką. Znalazła dla mnie to mieszkanie, w którym mieszkałem. Pewnego dnia, przyprowadziła mnie tutaj, abym poznał jej babcię i zakochałem się w tym miejscu. To wszystko.

Louis prycha, jedząc to, co pozostało z jego coxinhy. – Ty gawędziarzu, Haroldzie. – mówi, z ustami zapełnionymi do połowy.

-Pieprz się – Harry uszczypnął go lekko w ramię a potem wygładził jego skórę. – Podarowała mi Louisa.

Więc, Louis, ten kot jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym kotem Harry’ego, którego dostał tutaj w Brazylii. Spoglądając w okno Stylesa, Tomlinson znajduje go siedzącego na parapecie, obserwującego przyjęcie z monotonnym spojrzeniem.

Nie śmie pytać Harry’ego, czy ma rację.

 

_iv._

Louis, kot wskakuje na materac i przeciska się między Harry’ego i Louisa, unosi swoją głowę i wpatruje się w szatyna, łapką dotykając naprzeciwko brzucha Harry’ego. Louis umieszcza tam swój ciężki brzuch i kładzie się.

-Więc, - oznajmia Tomlinson, umieszczając rękę za głową. Jest pęknięcie na suficie. – Gustavo. Jest wysportowany, czyż nie.

Jest tylko cisza. Czy Harry zasnął? To byłby śmieszny obrazek, Harry śpiący na swojej dłoni. Louis przewraca oczami – nie jest. Harry jest w pełni obudzony, oczy są jasne i zielone. – Jest zajęty, wiesz.

Brzmi na złego, jego głos jest bardziej ostry niż zazwyczaj. Zły i wyzywający. – Tak… tak, tak myślałem.

Nagle, brunet wstaje. Louis, kot jęczy na jego nagły ruch, ale wkrótce rozciąga się i zwija przy boku Tomlinsona, chowając głowę pod swoimi łapkami. Harry nalewa sobie szklankę wody i jego ciało pasuje do szczeliny między zlewem a ścianą. Nocne powietrze rozwiewa jego włosy.

Może powrót do Anglii w środku nocy nie jest złym pomysłem. Sięga po swój telefon - nie naładował go, odkąd wylądował. Nie naładował go i nie rozpakował swojego plecaka. Anglia będzie musiała poczekać do jutrzejszego poranka.

Harry stawia szklankę w zlewie, głośny dźwięk dzwoni wewnątrz uszu chłopaka. Spogląda na niego, Louis widzi błysk przechodzący przez jego ramiona, spogląda wstecz i rysuje trójkąta przy uchu szatyna.

-Myślałem, że przyjechałeś tutaj, aby mnie zobaczyć. – Jest coś w głosie Harry’ego, coś, czego Louis nigdy przedtem nie słyszał. To prawie tak, jakby był zły. Zraniony. Nie jest. Nie może być.

-Tak. – mówi szybko niebieskooki.

Mija dłuższa chwila. Louis, kot próbuje odnaleźć palec Tomlinsona, aby łaskotał jego ucho. Łóżko opada, gdzie Harry leżał kilka minut temu, kiedy wszystko było w porządku. Louis ryzykuje, aby na niego spojrzeć, jego oczy spotykają się z napiętą linią barków Stylesa.

-Co ty do cholery widziałeś w Gustavo? – pyta Harry, odwracając się, aby posłać wypalające spojrzenie chłopakowi. Ten nagły ruch przyprawia Louisa o szybsze bicie serca. Powietrze zatrzymało się między jego płucami a nosem. – Podoba ci się?

-Co? Czy podoba mi się? Co, Harry? – Louis mruga, wciąż przetwarzając słowa. Czy podoba mi się? – Nie podoba mi się twój pieprzony chłopak.

Zieleń oczu Harry’ego staje się wyraźniejsza, jak niebo po burzy. Gniewne linie na jego twarzy powoli zmieniają się w zdezorientowanie. – Chłopak?

-Czyż nie jest on twoim chłopakiem? To, dlatego jesteś tak cholernie zazdrosny?

Słaby śmiech wydostaje się z ust Harry’ego. Louis gwałtownie wzdycha, nie spoglądając na niego. – Nie jestem o niego zazdrosny… on jest chłopakiem Jo.

Chłopakiem Jo. Gustavo jest chłopakiem Jo. Zdezorientowanie znika z twarzy bruneta tak, jak oddala się zdenerwowanie Tomlinsona. Teraz oddycha lepiej, ale tylko na moment. – Czy w takim razie jesteś singlem?

-Hm. – ramiona chłopaka relaksują się i kładzie się, umieszczając głowę pod ramionami. – Nie sądzisz, że powiedziałbym ci, gdybym z kimś się tutaj spotykał?

-Przypuszczam. – mówi Louis, odwracając się od twarzy loczka. Jego oczy lądują na skórze chłopaka, od torsu aż do nóg. Jest tam mały tatuaż na biodrze Stylesa. Brasil! Louis ponownie odwraca wzrok.

-A ty? – pyta Harry. – Zostawiłeś kogoś w domu?

Louis potrząsa głową a potem przypomina sobie, że Harry prawdopodobnie nie patrzy na niego. –Nie. Nie zostawiłem.

Harry siada na materacu, uda przyciska do tych szatyna, do futra kota. – Połóż Louisa w kącie.

-Nikt nie kładzie Louisa w kącie. – mówi Louis, ale to robi. Jednak nie zostaje w kącie. Przechodzi nad ich nogami i skacze na podłogę, znikając z pola widzenia Tomlinsona.

-Więc. – Harry przybliża się, obejmując ramieniem ramię Louisa, wprawiając jego serce w głupi bałagan uderzeń w piersi.

-Hm? – Harry posyła mu uśmiech, ukazując dołeczki. Louis nie może nic na to poradzić i odwzajemnia uśmiech.

-Nikt nie będzie zły, jeśli… - całuje kącik ust chłopaka, dotyk jest ciepły i elektryzujący. -… to zrobię?

Z braku słów, Louis potrząsa głową. Uśmiech bruneta pogłębia się; palce przeczesują włosy szatyna i pociąga lekko za jego małżowinę uszną. Usta Harry’ego zajmują się ustami Louisa, chętny język skrada się do wnętrza i wiruje. Pocałunek jest ostry, tak jakby Harry umierał, aby pocałować Tomlinsona. Jakby Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o całowaniu go, odkąd pojawił się w kuchni babci Jo.

Louis siada okrakiem na udach Harry’ego, dociskając swoją pierś do jego. Są cal od siebie, bez tchu. Ich czoła dotykają się, a następnie pocierają swoimi nosami i Harry gryzie dolną wargę chłopaka. Louis obejmuje bruneta wszystkimi swoimi kończynami, chowając twarz w jego szyi, pozwalając sobie na chwilę, zanim rzeczy staną się bardziej ożywione.

Tak banalnie jak może to brzmieć, Harry pachnie słońcem. Słońcem i czymś jeszcze, czymś, co Louis wie, że należy tylko do niego. Ręce Harry’ego spoczywają na plecach Louisa, pieszcząc jego skórę, jego usta odnajdują miejsce na ramieniu chłopaka, miejsce, by gryźć i ssać.

Szatyn spogląda na twarz bruneta, porównując obrazek w swojej głowie z tym naprzeciwko niego. Linie twarzy chłopaka dorosły, wraz z jego długimi włosami, jest bardziej dojrzały. Ponownie się całują i tym razem, ich usta nie są tak zachłanne, gdyż teraz całują się prawie z czcią, smakowaniem i odkrywaniem każdego miejsca.

Umieszczając kosmyk włosów Stylesa za uchem, Louis dziobie go w usta i obiera sobie punkt na ciele chłopaka. Spogląda na jego tusz, zwracając uwagę na te, których jeszcze nie zna.

-Podobają ci się? – szepcze Harry, jego usta są już czerwone i spuchnięte.

Louis kiwa głową, przebiegając palcami przez ramiona chłopaka, przyciągając swoje ciało go jego. Prowadzi go, sprawiając, że wciska się w niego w pewnym celu. Louis zaciska swoje nogi wokół ciała Stylesa, naciskając na wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Harry szybko odpina pasek od spodni i ściąga je, wyciągając kutasa Louisa na zewnątrz.

Pcha w dłoń chłopaka. Są do siebie przyklejeni tak bardzo, że jego kutas jest przy brzuchu Harry’ego, sprawiając, że z jego ust wydobywa się jęk.

Powoli go dotykając, Styles składa otwarte pocałunki na ramieniu chłopaka. Louis ciągnie za włosy Harry’ego, nie dbając o to, jak bardzo zdesperowane stają się ich ruchy, jak pragnie i potrzebuje, aby Harry go dotknął.

Tomlinson popycha lekko loczka, sprawiając, że kładzie się na materacu, wytycza ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż jego piersi, zaczepiając palcami za pasek jego spodni. Zanim będzie mógł go wyciągnąć, Louis trąca nosem kutasa Harry’ego; ciągnie spodnie w dół, uwalniając spuchniętą główkę.

Wytykając na niego język, Louis wreszcie ściąga spodnie chłopaka. Całuje łydki, kolana, uda i wewnętrzną część ud; przez chwilę podziwia kutasa Harry’ego spoczywającego na jego brzuchu, twardego i pulsującego, wijącego się na boku.

Louis owija językiem wokół długości bruneta, zatrzymując się przy końcu; ssie go w swoich ustach, drażniąc szczelinę. Ciało zielonookiego wije się pod nim, podnosząc biodra do góry.

-Louis… - mówi z jękiem Harry.

Wyciąga go z powrotem, mrugając na chłopaka.

-Nie drażnij się, proszę.

Louis chichocze, oblizując swoje wargi. – Bądź cierpliwy.

Przykładając główkę do swoich ust, Louis ssie całego penisa Harry’ego. Planował, aby więcej z nim drażnić, ale teraz nie potrafi o tym myśleć. Podskakuje głową, biorąc go całego.

-Lou… - Harry przeczesuje włosy chłopaka, unosząc biodra, aby spotkać się z ustami Louisa. – Kurwa, Lou… chcę… ja – jęczy Harry, zaciskając uchwyt na chłopaku. Odciąga głowę chłopaka od swojego kutasa z pop. – Odwróć się odwróć się odwróć się.

Louis zdejmuje ubrania i robi to, umieszcza swoje nogi po bokach głowy Harry’ego. Teraz, nie może ssać chłopaka z takim samym zapałem, nie, kiedy Hary dokucza mu językiem wokół główki szatyna, na żyle pod spodem. Wypuszcza gwałtowny oddech i liże kutasa Harry’ego od góry do dołu, wypełniając go swoimi ustami. Louis uzyskuje jęk, który przebiega przez całe jego ciało.

-Och, Harry…

Louis opiera czoło na biodrze Harry’ego, przygniatając prześcieradło pod swoim ciałem. Wie, że jego ręce są niesamowite i jak dobre są jego usta wokół jego kutasa. Jeszcze nie wie jak jego język mógłby pracować między jego pośladkami. Kładąc dłonie na udach Harry’ego dla wsparcia, Louis wierci swoimi biodrami naprzeciwko ust chłopaka.

Będąc zatraconym w tym uczuciu, Tomlinson wypuszcza jęk, który brzmi dziwnie dla jego uszu. Nie dba o to, czy każdy może usłyszeć, co robią. Harry łapie jego udo, odciągając szatyna z jego zamglenia, wskazując na stolik i trzymając biodra chłopaka, utrzymując go tam, gdzie jest, z tyłkiem przy twarzy Stylesa.

Niebieskooki chwyta małą buteleczkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę ze stolika. Przerywa, wiercąc się, aby jęknąć dla niego, jęknąć na język, który go pieprzy i dłoń Harry’ego, która przebiega wokół jego ciała, palce bawią się z jednym z jego sutków.

Udaje mu się przekręcić penisa, by śliskimi palcami pompować w górę i w dół, zanim się odwraca. Siada na kolanach Harry’ego; Harry obejmuje go wokół talii, dopasowując swoją erekcję do tyłka szatyna. Podskakuje biodrami, aby musnąć dziurkę chłopaka.

-Harry… proszę.

Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, usta ma spuchnięte i lśniące. – Bądź cierpliwy, Lou.

A potem, tak delikatnie jak gładko może to być, kutas Harry’ego wślizguje się w dziurkę Louisa i wszystko zamienia się w białą, gorącą przyjemność.

 

_v._

Śpiewa ptaków na dworze budzi Louisa. Przejeżdża ustami po ramieniu Harry’ego, ostrożnie, wyciągając swoje ramię ze szczeliny pomiędzy talią a przedramieniem. Louis, kot zauważa jego ruchy, jego ogon ląduje na łydce Tomlinsona.

Siedząc na brzegu łóżka, kot kładzie swoje łapki na jego gołych udach. Drapie go za uszami i ten wkrótce mruczy. Obawiając się, że ten dźwięk mógłby obudzić Stylesa, szatyn bierze kota w swoje ramiona i podchodzi do okna.

Kładzie Louisa przy zlewie i pękniętym, otwartym oknie, pozwalając, aby melodia wtargnęła do pokoju. Na zewnątrz, zielone ptaki zdobią płot wokół warzyw. I, w środku, ręce obejmują talię Tomlinsona i broda Harry’ego spoczywa na jego ramieniu.

-Rozmawiają ze sobą. – wydostaje się z szorstkiego głosu Stylesa, rozgrzewając Louisa bardziej niż poranne słońce.

-Tęsknię za tobą, bardzo za tobą tęsknię. – mruczy Harry, umieszczając dłoń na brzuchu chłopaka. – Nawet, jeśli tutaj jesteś, wciąż za tobą tęsknię. Co czuję przekłada się na słowa, których nawet nie potrafię przetłumaczyć.

Louis umieszcza swoje ręce na tych Harry’ego, splatając ich palce. – Saudade.

Harry kiwa głową, zacieśniając ramiona wokół niego. – Lou, kiedy wracasz?

-Ja… - jego oczy przeskakują od zielonych ptaków do Louisa leżącego w rogu zlewu, ogon opada mu w dół. – Kupiłem bilet w jedną stronę. Jakaś część mnie miała nadzieję, że nie…

Harry unosi głowę Louisa za podbródek, zostawiając pocałunek na jego ustach.

Ptaki odlatują do nieba.

 

* * *

 

> Przygoda Louisa i Harry'ego w Brazylii została zainspirowana by [Rio, I Love You](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1456606/).
> 
> REFERENCES  
>  [brigadeiro](http://www.nestle.com.br/site/images/cozinha/receitas/brigadeiro2.jpg), [where harry lives](http://oglobo.globo.com/blogs/arquivos_upload/2013/05/110_2455-Corti%C3%A7o%20capa%202.jpg), [louis, the cat](https://img0.etsystatic.com/058/1/10649157/il_340x270.746051914_4qy6.jpg)  
>  [banana tree](http://preview.turbosquid.com/Preview/2014/07/10__08_27_45/SHOT1.jpg53d6cc06-a556-46b9-874d-66d409d40370Original.jpg), [pão de queijo](http://p-fst1.pixstatic.com/51bc8e45dbd0cb1e7f000f59._w.540_s.fit_.JPEG), [coxinha](http://www.seara.com.br/smartbook/wp-content/blogs.dir/4/files/2011/03/coxinhas-de-frango.jpg)

 


End file.
